Time
by 13GoldRoses
Summary: After an accident, Woody meets with people from his past, some good friends, othersnot so good...  Bo X Woody X OC, some Buzz X Jessie ect.
1. Chapter 1

Time chapter 1: prologue

"Oh no! The evil witch kidnapped Buzz! Woody and Jessie will save him!" bonnie said happily as she held the cowboy and cowgirl dolls. "We are here to stop you witch!" bonnie said through Jessie. She made woody reach for a piece of yarn and pretended to lasso buzz. "Woody! The evil witch will—"Bonnie-Jessie was cut off by a tearing sound. She looked at her woody and Jessie dolls worriedly.

Mrs. Anderson, Bonnie's mother, walked in at that moment and, seeing bonnie sitting worriedly by her toys. "Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Woody or Jessie ripped." Bonnie answered sadly.

Mrs. Anderson picked up the two toys from Bonnie's hands, looked them over and said "woody's okay but Jessie's arm ripped."

"Can we fix it?" bonnie said, a frown now on her young face.

Mrs. Anderson, seeing her daughter's expression said reassuringly, "yes we can. But you need to be more careful."

She placed Jessie on Bonnie's bed a looked at woody. She put him down on the bed by Jessie. "Woody is okay and Jessie can still be played with." Bonnie excitedly picked up the two dolls from the bed. Jessie's torn arm was waving loose in the air as bonnie continued her story.

"Woody! Jessie! Help me! I'm in here!" Jessie-Bonnie said

Bonnie grabbed woody to pull on his pull string, and a small thread snagged on her index finger. As she pulled on the string, woody's voice box exclaimed "there's a snake in my—"Bonnie waited for the last part of the phrase, but it didn't come. "MOM!"

Mrs. Anderson turned and went back into the room. When she came back in, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Woody's side ripped." Bonnie mumbled her smile now a frown. Cotton was laying everywhere and yellow string was hanging from the dolls unraveled side.

Mrs. Anderson picked the toy up "Bonnie I told you to be careful, now this toy is broken."

"I tried, I don't know how it happened—"

"-you won't get this toy back, it's too broken. I'll see if Mrs. Davis wants to keep it for any reason."

Bonnie was on the verge of tears as she gave woody to her mother. Mrs. Anderson, with the broken toy at hand, left the room. Bonnie followed close behind. Jessie, buzz, and dolly got up and looked around, their insides bent with fear and horror. All of Bonnie's toys got out of the toy box, only to find the floor covered with dust and cotton. Rex walked up to buzz "What happened?"

Buzz mumbled, "woody's broken…"

Jessie was anxiously looking at her torn arm, which hung lifelessly behind her. Buzz walked up to her, hoping to comfort her, not knowing her presence was comforting himself "woody will be fine, this isn't the first time." His words did little to comfort her as he heard her say "but it hasn't been this bad before." Buzz just nodded silently and squeezed her shaking hand.

Jessie was nudged by Bullseye, who like everyone, was waiting for the result of the mishappenings. She noticed, even Mr. Potatohead, who was usually skeptical about woody's character, had a fearful look on his face. Dolly came up to Jessie and offered a sewing needle. "Do you want to fix your arm cowgirl?" Jessie was about to get it when Bonnie's mom came into the room. All the toys fell to the floor or hid under the bed.

Mrs. Anderson held woody tight in her fists, "please mom! I'll take better care of him, I promise." Bonnie's voice sounded painfully desperate.

"No, bonnie I'm sorry, this this toy is done." Mrs. Anderson dropped woody into the trash can. Fear engulfed the wounded sheriff instantly, as he began to silently have a panic attack. All he had feared in his life, abandonment, discernment, and the incinerator, all were now inevitable in his future. He heard Mrs. Anderson say "you have other toys."

These words pierced woody's cotton heart like a sword. A scar reopened in his mind, as the feeling of loneliness, abandonment, and grief tore deep in his heart.

_I am going to die_

_ I wish Bo was here_

_ This never would have happened with Billy- _

Billy. Andy's father. The kid who he had loved for 30 years, until the car accident took him away forever, leaving his wife, Andy's mother, alone with their two children. The tragedy shattered the illusion that humans live forever, and even though he had learned many times before that death can happen anywhere to anyone, he deeply wanted to cling on to it. Not because he wanted to trick himself into believing it never happens, for he had learned from multiple occurrences that it cannot be avoided, but to take his mind from the memories of a dark past.

Woody became so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that bonnie was arguing with her mom to keep him. "But that toy is special, Andy gave it to me." Bonnie said.

"But sweetheart, this toy has unraveled; I don't know if we can fix it." Mrs. Anderson replied.

"Can I try though?" bonnie said, more pleadingly.

Mrs. Anderson nodded, admiring how bonnie was that determined to keep the toy, even when it would be an uphill battle to fix it then. "Bonnie I'll help you fix it then."

Bonnie said happily "really? Yeah! As she took woody out of the trash. As she pulled woody out, he snapped back into reality. Realizing bonnie was saving him, he completely relaxed, and forgot about being still around humans. He sighed, it wasn't loud enough for Bonnie's mom to hear him, but was loud enough for bonnie.

She stopped, turned around and asked "who did that?" woody realizing his mistake, became even more still then he was before, almost too still.

Mrs. Anderson, from the hall sighed. Bonnie began to think the sigh was from her mom, much to Woody's relief. She put woody down onto the floor and left to eat.

Slowly woody got up, and feeling shy about his predicament, quietly said "H-hey Buzz? Jessie? Can yall help me?"

Buzz and Jessie came out of the toy box and helped woody gather his lost cotton and strings into a pile. Buzz was happy to do it for him, in order to help him, but felt uneasy about helping him with his insides. Dolly, Slinky, Buttercup, Trixie, Rex, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, Totoro, Hamm, and the peas all came out to talk to Woody. Dolly came up to Woody and asked worriedly "Are you okay?" woody, noticing the unusually soft tone of her voice, said as happily as he could "I'm fine, don't worry." Dolly notice for the first time how thin Woody's fabric was, "how old are you, Woody?"

Woody was caught off guard, he hadn't expected such a question, but he was more surprised by Dolly calling him Woody. She never said his name, and as she turned to ask Jessie the same thing, he thought on a way to change the subject. Looking at Jessie, he saw that the question was hard to answer for her too. She shrank back a little and said "I am sixty-six." Buzz smiled reassuringly at her, calming her to her normal self. Now all eyes were on woody, which was extremely shy when it came to personal information. "I-I-I "he stuttered, now unable to find the words he was about to say. Dolly was waiting patiently for him to answer, but was very surprised at how shy he was. After a while he said "I don't know." And left the room. Slinky Dog followed him to ask in private.

2 hours later…

Slink came back into the eagerly awaiting room, and was greeted by a bunch of questions and worried toys.

"Did he tell you?"

"Is he okay?"

"How old is he?"

"Quiet everyone!" Buzz's booming voice shut everyone up. He then turned to slinky, silently asking him what woody had said. Slink, seeing that the room was calm, said "he said he wanted to keep it to himself." Buzz saw from his expression that the conversation was more than that, but didn't ask. "He must have passed the bar." Buzz turned to Jessie couriously, not knowing what "the bar" is. Everyone gave Jessie a weird stare, like she was speaking Spanish to them. "what is 'the bar'?" buzz asked.

Dolly answered for Jessie " I have heard of it, it's a term for the toys who lived before the second world war. After the war so many things changed so toys made before then labeled 1939 as the bar separating the old ways from the new era created from the events of the war."

"So woody is at least 72." Buzz concluded.

Buzz sighed and said," but if he doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't pester him about it."

…..MEANWHILE…

Woody was sitting alone on the roof of bonnie's house, alone and worried. Even as the wind whisted loudly by him, covering his damaged cotton body with snow, he paid no attention to it. His mind was only on the looming possibility that he would die soon.

"It's been so long since I have looked at the moon from the roof… I suppose I hadn't done it since Bo—" he couldn't finish his statement. Finishing it would be saying she was never coming back.

"hello again sheriff…"

Woody turned his head to see who had said that and sudden fear came over him. "you-your alive?"

"I never died sheriff. But you might." The speaker came from behind the shadows.

"L-LOTSO?"

…..End of ch.1….


	2. Chapter 2

Time, a toy story fan fiction: Chapter 2

Bonnie ran back into her room, a sewing needle at hand. She picked up Jessie and began sewing her arm back into former condition.

Jessie, while being fixed, couldn't help but widen her smile.

Bonnie is so much like Andy. 

Bonnie finished fixing Jessie and said "now you are ready for more rides." She turned now to look for Woody; she opened her toy box and looked inside.

"Mom have have you seen Woody?" she called.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I haven't."

Bonnie looked around her room more, but Woody was nowhere to be found. Jessie slowly got up, unnoticed by her owner, and crept out of the window.

Woody ought to be on the roof.

She jumped softly to the window and started climbing up the Christmas lights; snow was resting on her hat as she made it up the lights. "Darn jack frost! It's starting to snow."

When she came up to the roof she saw nothing but snow. "Where could he be if he ain't here?" she turned around to head back into Bonnie's room. But as she about to step off the roof she caught sight of something brown in the snow. She stepped back onto the roof and walked up to the brown object. When she came up to it, she felt an icy shiver across her back.

The object was shown to be Woody's hat, but instead of it being undamaged and cleaned. The treasured hat had black spots on it and a whole that looked like it was burned through.

"Woody!" she called begging for the cowboy to answer. But she was answered by the sound of the wind. She noticed for the first time in staring at his hat, that his bandana was tied around the hats brim.

Bonnie left her room to look for Woody. All the toys in Bonnie's room got up and started asking franticly about Jessie and Woody's disappearance.

"Where are they? What's taking her so long?"

"They will be late for the rehearsal."

Buzz broke the chatter" everyone quiet! Woody and Jessie will be back soon."

Just as buzz said this, Jessie came in. her expression was daunting as she held a burnt and dirty brown cowboy hat. All the toys upon seeing this were caught in stunned silence.

Slink stuttered to say" where's Woody?"

Jessie just kept her head down and shook it sadly.

Buzz walked up to her, and put his nervous hand on her shoulder.

Woody slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It wasn't the roof. He found himself in an oddly familiar room. Around him was a 1920's style bedroom, with an old, burnt bed and torn wall paper. Old records rested on an old record player, covered with dust. He caught sight of an American soldier's World War I helmet crouching sinisterly on the bed's bony railing. Blood stained the shreds of carpet. Resting on the bed was a World War I uniform.

"Welcome back"

A feminine voice said from within the shadows. Woody turned angrily to her. From the shadows came a porcelain doll with a gold tipped dress and curly grey hair wrapped in a bun. Her eyes were a lavender color.

"Annabelle?" Woody said weakly before Lotso came in "L-Lotso? A-Annabelle, what is—"

"- be silent, cowboy." Annabelle's voice was gentle but it withheld a streak of authority.

Woody despite his tiredness, tried to break away from them. He came to find that his pull string had been tied around the beds leg. Lotso came up to him and forced him onto the ground as he struggled with his attacker he heard Annabelle's voice chimed:

"Soon you'll be mine…"

He plummeted into unconsciousness after that.

-In Bonnie's room-

As night time came, Bonnie was playing with her toys.

"Jessie! Jump on the T-Rex and free Mr. Pricklepants!" Buzz- bonnie shouted to Jessie.

"Bonnie!" Mrs. Anderson said as she came into the room.

Bonnie dropped her toys and came up to her. Mrs. Anderson pulled out a lamp with a porcelain doll in a pink polka dotted dress on it. Bonnie stared excitedly as her mom said" this is for you, her name is Bo Peep."

End of Ch2


	3. Chapter 3

Time: Chapter 3

Several hours later, while Bonnie was sleeping, Jessie under Bonnies arm. She heard in a distance Buzz's voice say:

"So will you come with us?"

A soft gentle voice responded "yes, I'll help. And I if you like, I'll talk to Jessie."

Jessie, upon hearing this, curiously walked across the bed, avoiding Bonnie's hands, and came to the edge of the bed. Beneath her were Buzz Bo Peep, Dolly, Buttercup, Hamm, and Mr. Potatohead, who were continuing to talk amongst themselves.

"That won't be needed, Bo. But I was hoping that she'd help us." Buzz said.

Dolly cut in "well if Lotso's back and Sunnyside are back under his control. We may need all the help we can get."

"Okay so how do we get to Sunnyside?" Hamm said

"We can hide under the seats of Bonnie's mom's car."

Dolly, buzz, Bo, and buttercup nodded.

"Who will go? And who will stay?" Buzz asked.

Jessie jumped from the bed and said "I will. I ain't leavin' that vermin in power."

Mr. Potatohead broke in, "How do we even know he's back?"

Dolly said slowly "Barbie left a letter in Bonnie's backpack; it said that Lotso retook Sunnyside and now all the toys are locked up."

"How could that furry air freshener take all of the toys?"

Jessie mumbled, "I don't know."

The next morning, Bonnie left for Sunnyside, and Bo, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, Mr. Potatohead, Rex and slinky all were hiding in the back seat of the car.

"Buzz… Buzz!" Rex whispered. "What are we going to do once were in Sunnyside?"

"I hope to free the toys—"

He was stopped by Bonnie's mom saying "did you say something sweetheart?"

Bonnie in a confused tone "nope. I guess it must have been ghosts."

Buzz leads the group out of the van. Jessie, who was at his side, pointed him to a vent behind some bushes. He signaled the rest of the team to the vent. Jessie grabs buzz's hand and pulls him in for a quick kiss. Buzz, not expecting her to kiss him, blushed shyly when Jessie continues her way in to the vent. He turned back to see if everyone was in the vent. Bo he noticed had been trailing behind.

"Are you alright?" he asked the porcelain doll, who was having difficulty walking through the bushes.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Her voice kept her endearingly sweet tone.

Buzz noticed sadness in her voice. "are you sure?"

"I'm just worried about Woody. I mean what if he is hurt? And I don't even know if he has moved on."

He said slowly and reassuringly "he didn't move on. He still loves you I'm sure."

Jessie called them both from the vent, telling them to hurry up.

Bo and buzz walked into the vent, unaware of the future dangers that lied ahead.

Jessie lead the group through the vent, and with Bo and Buzz behind, she made it to the Butterfly room's vent.

"Okay we'll hide out here until—"

She was cut off by a black figure that suddenly attacked. Buzz tried to fight it back, but it was moving fast and eventually immobilized everyone. Slink's slinky middle was used to tie them together.

Jessie shouted angrily "Who are you?!" But the attacker was silent. The vent opened to reveal lotso. He held up his cane, like he was greeting them, and said:

"I'm glad to see you are all back! I have a surprise for you!" his voice seemed friendly, but he had a sadistic look in his eye.

Buzz and Jessie, who were tied up together in a hug-like fashion, glared at lotso. Hamm and Mr. Potatohead shot up malevolent glares to lotso. Bo and dolly were the only ones too stunned by what happened d to give lotso any form of recognition.

"Take them to their cells." At his command the black figure dragged all of them into boxes in the caterpillar room.

"Oh no! Not here again." Rex said unhappily as they were taken into the boxes. He looked over to the other cells and saw big baby, Barbie, Ken, twitch, chunk, stretch and the Book worm all in cage-like drawers. After they were thrown into the boxes. Lotso stood smiling evilly at them.

They messed up my plans before, but never again.

"Good evening Lotso." Annabelle's gentle voice chimed as she walked beside Lotso.

"Hello Annabelle." He returned the same dull calmness.

"You do remember your part of the deal. Do you not?" she asked coolly.

"I do. I promise to uphold it."

Annabelle, upon looking at all the toys currently captured, noticed a certain pink dress. "Take out the one in the pink dress." Lotso nodded and freed only Bo. As Bo walked out her jaw dropped.

"Annabelle?" Bo Peep mumbled angrily.

"Long time no see Peep. Still doing my Woody?"

"He is mine; he has been mine for 30 years." Bo was holding her staff so tightly that the toys watching were scared she'd break it.

Annabelle's violet eyes were hauntingly calm," he was always mine. You only stole him. But that's in the past. You have a chance to think of your good byes to him in the box."

"Where is he?" Bo's voice was dangerously low.

"I don't know." Annabelle said calmly.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?!" Bo cursing surprised the other toys, which have never seen her lose her temper.

Annabelle took Woody's hat from Jessie and threw it to the shadowy figure behind her." Give this back to the cowboy."

"Answer me!" Bo called angrily to Annabelle, who wasn't paying attention to her. Annabelle turned to lotso and said "guard them well, I'll be back." Lotso put Bo peep back in the cage. His face was motionless with a deep, hateful scowl resting on the caged toys faces. Behind his creepy, unmoving figure, Woody's voice could be heard screaming frantically. Buzz and Jessie flinched upon hearing it. Jessie gazed into Lotso's cold, lifeless eyes and found something unexpected.

Fear? Why would he be scared?

The scream made an abrupt stop, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Jessie continued to study Lotso's expression. Buzz watched her, getting interested in what she was looking at. He whispered softly to her,"Jess? What are you looking at?"

Jessie whispered back "Lotso's scared of something."

Buzz looked at her like she told him the bear was going to apologize for all he had done to them." What makes you say that?"

"He has fear in his eye, less' I'm mistaken."

Buzz now looked closely at Lotso. He too saw fear in his cold amber eyes. Lotso took notice of the two of them staring at him and turned to their cage. Buzz had silently hoped Lotso would leave so they could escape. But the Bear's cold gaze did not leave the caged toys.

What did Annabelle do to him?

What did she do to Woody?

What will she do to us?

Buzz opened the cage and jumped out, ready to stop Lotso and escape. Lotso's eyes widened as Buzz tackled him.

"He's down, everyone go! GO!"

Jessie was helping to open the toys cages. Bo was with Rex helping smaller toys down, and Dolly was leading the toys into Buzz's direction. And just as they reached the door to freedom, a long chain lassoed Buzz and pulled him back into his cage. The others saw this and tried to run faster, but they all were soon taken back into their cages, no one had time to react. Bo was thrown into her cage with Dolly and if she hadn't landed on dolly, she would have shattered.

"What happened?"

Annabelle stalked in with two people beside her, and one walked into the moonlight where all the prisoners could see. They all gasped.

"You did good sheriff," Annabelle said confidently," "you did well."

End of Chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

Time: Chapter 4

"Woody?" slinky asked, shocked that his friend would prevent their escape. Woody when they saw him looked like he was thrown into a furnace. His head and face were covered by with black ashes. His vest was unrecognizable through the black burnt spots on it, and even though he was looking at his friends, he had a malevolent smile. One that held no regard to of any past alliance or friendship.

Jessie called to him " Woody! What happened to ya?"

Annabelle got a twisted smile on her face and all toys, except for Woody, glared at her.

"all of my life, I heard that the west could never be tamed, that it was free and wild forever…" Annabelle stopped and stared at woody before continuing."…that the spirit of a cowboy was indestructible."

Another brief pause. She then raised her head and gazed directly at Bo.

"…but they were wrong. The west could be broken, and controlled. They tamed it a hundred years ago."

She stared now at Jessie and buzz, who stared at her, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"And now, the last cowboy standing, the last there will ever be, has fallen. And all it took…" she laughed a little. "…was the truth."

Silence followed that last statement. All eyes rested on the now sitting cowboy doll. Annabelle's eyes had a twisted glint to them while her mouth faked sympathy.

Lotso was keeping a steady gaze on woody, and although they were enemies he even had sympathy in his eyes. Woody took no notice of such, as he whispered coldly, "I'll guard them."

Lotso, trying to argue, said "I was going to—"

"-I TOLD you I would." Woody's voice was unusually aggressive.

Annabelle touched his shoulder lightly "lotso will guard. I require your assistance elsewhere."

Woody nodded frustrated, and followed Annabelle. Losto watched him go and mumbled quietly to himself before turning to the cages.

All of Andy's old toy's watched, they felt confused, and betrayed. Jessie couldn't think straight anymore.

The person I grew to love…

Love? Woody? No, I care about him, as a friend. I love Buzz.

"Jess, it's Bo, are you okay?" Bo's voice cut her thoughts off and she said "yea, are you?"

Bo summoned her strength and said with a slightly shaky voice "y-yes…just worried." Jessie understood her fear.

What did Annabelle mean by "truth?"

Lotso started mumbling somewhat crazily to himself," daisy…daisy…she…loved…me… she ….i …Annabelle…lied…. She lied….redemption…. impossible…. She…. Death…. Shredder."

Jessie and Buzz stared at the bear as he spoke to himself nervously. He was mumbling like an scared and confused child. Buzz turned to Jessie, and saw that she was thinking the same thing. "what is he talking about Jessie?"

"I think he said something about Annabelle lying about redemption."

"he might be giving us a hint on how to help Woody." Jessie nodded happily and kissed him. Buzz blushed vividly and stood a still as a statue. Jessie couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression unfortunately Lotso heard it and he slammed the side of the cage, "NO LAUGHING!"

"now Lotso, they can laugh." Annabelle's voice chimed from behind him. When she came to the light, she had a small red bandanna around her wrist. Lotso turned around to her and was surprised by the cloth in her hand.

"I am sorry, but I have to ask where the sheriff is? You have his bandanna."

Annabelle kept that innocent smile she seemed to master on her face as she said, "oh, Lotso, how you ask such stupid questions?"

"It ain't stupid and you know that well."

"There are some things in which you do not know, and never need too." Her voice was like a grandmother, like she was explaining something to a young child. This was starting to frustrate lotso.

"I need to know damn it!"

"The universe is unusual indeed, that it is making enemies behave like brothers."

"Tell me! I know you, the real you, what you've done."

Annabelle motherly smile faded, and a demented scowl replaced. "Take Bo Peep out."

"NO you-"

" no lotso, If you don't , I can assure you that you will meet CAT."

"CAT? What in the world is CAT?"

Annabelle smiled twistedly, "ask the sheriff."

Woody walked in from behind her and came up to her. His gaze was colder than a blizzard. Annabelle met his gaze and backed up.

"w-what is it? What do you want?"

Woody's gaze continued to burn her from the inside out. It seemed like decades before he said "you…" Annabelle stared fearfully, "yes? W-what do you want?"

"Billy… you killed Billy…" his voice was rough with an inner pain.

"Billy? I don t know what you're talkin'-"

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about." She shrank back a little, and feebly said," you've lost it."

His face was intense as he continued, "April 20, 1993; car accident, William Howard Davis died by a shard of glass shoved deep into his chest. The car, ford f-150, blue, hit into Gabriel Stevenson's semi. Unknown reason for shard."

Annabelle struggled to find a defense."t-the shard from the broken windshield killed him."

"BULLSHIT! The windshield only cracked. The truck was fine. The semi was barely scratched. So, answer me now, how the hell did it get there?!"

"The car was totaled! He slammed his head against the steering-"

"I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU STAB HIM! HE WOULDN'T HAVE CRASHED IF YOU HAD LET HIM BE. But you stabbed him, through the heart," his voice calmed to a chilling tone. "And you forced me to watch, watch the kid I loved, the kid who reminded me of everything I stood for, die in such a manner without even able to say a simple goodbye."

Annabelle couldn't move. All she could do was waiting for the guilt ridden cowboy to finish.

"And now I know why you did it." Woody continued, "you were jealous of him weren't you? Jealous that I could love someone else more than you."

Annabelle grinned, "you caught me Sheriff…" she pulled up a small knife made of porcelain, "you always were so smart…" she laughed a little, and as all the toys, including Bo, were stunned, she lunged at Woody.

"Too bad you won't live to see the death of Bo Peep."

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Time, a Toy story Fan Fiction: Chapter 5

Woody picked up a shard of plastic from the floor, one that had fallen off in the days perilous playtime and lunged aggressively at her. They clashed intensely and knocked each other back. Annabelle screamed insanely at him and stabbed her sword through him. He tumbled back a little. She tumbled on top of him, but lost her footing and rolled passed him. He got up and slammed her with his full weight, and even as she hit the ground, she didn't shatter.

Bo Peep, upon seeing Woody and Annabelle fight, pushed open the cage and jumped on Annabelle. "BITCH!" she said as she and Annabelle were sent rolling, each striking each other with vicious punches. Annabelle kicked her off and lunged at the still recovering Woody.

Woody, as he was slammed back on the ground, felt his chest suddenly numb over. He tried throwing her off, but the numbness in his chest was engulfing the rest of his body. He fell further and further into unconsciousness as Annabelle started to stab him repeatedly. In a last pitch effort to free himself from Annabelle's talons, he launched his legs and flung Annabelle in the air. While Annabelle was trying to recover, Bo ran up to Woody, whom was still recovering fall.

"woody? Honey are you okay?"

Woody got up slowly and nodded, the numbness now spaning his entire being. Only his head was able to regester anything . he thought to himself,"I'm sorry Bo." Before walking weakly to Annabelle, the shard dragging across the ground behind him. In the midst of this seemingly endless pandemonium, he thought about this:

I wish this would end.

I wish I hadn't let myself fall.

I wish I wasn't hurt now.

I wish I could redeem myself to my friends.

I wish revenge wasn't so tempting to me.

Woody was now face to face with Annabelle. His head was down, and his face was stuck in an emotionless trance. He ignored Bo as she called for him to stop and rose the shard held firmly in his grasp.

I wish I could stop myself.

Annabelle lifted her knife and stabbed the lower part of his abdomen. Woody gashed her face from ther eyebrow to chin.

Annabelle felt the gash on her face , and started laughing. Her laughter was insane, which threw Woody completely off, when her laughter subsided she said,"you think a small scar will end me?i had but 70 years of scars. One more won't kill me."

For a second, Woody was unable to react to the shear insanity of his former friend. Unfortunately, this gave her an opportunity to grab his neck, and thrust his entire body to the ground with one strong push. Upon his landing, a loud, painful crack echoed.

she continued speaking, "I've been alive for more than 80 years, and in all that time, I have fought only for you, Woody." She came up to Woody, who was struggling even worse as his pain engulfed him. He managed to say, 'You fought for yourself."

Annabelle chuckled evilly, "well… now, when I kill Bo Peep, I'll be free to have some…" she rose her sword again and turns to Bo Peep, "…fun."

Bo stepped back a little, unable to comprehend the dire situation. Annabelle slashed a little at Bo's face, but bo was unusually calm. She let her gaze meet woody's. Pain, Bo saw pain as she gazed into his eyes. And it was then that Bo realized the severity of the events of the night. Annabelle BROKE Woody, she took everything he was made of, and destroyed it. This fact caused Bo to loose her normal, level headed, state of mind.

Bo punched Annabelle hard in the face. The sound of breaking was heard upon the forceful impact. A part of annabelle's face cracked.

" you- you stupid Bitch… I'll kill you Bo." Annabelle growled as she lunged after Bo. The two fought viciously, leaving Woody to, with great difficulty, got up.

Annabelle grabbed the chain Woody used to lasso the toys and manipulated it into a whip. With great effort and determination, she aimed her strikes for Bo. Targeting specifically for any weak points in her form, Annabelle struck Bo's neck, where a small crack on her neck. Bo, seeing Annabelle prepare to strike, shielded herself with her arms. But the strike never came, as a flash of brown sent Annabelle out the window. Bo instinctively ran to help her savior.( whom she assumed was woody) she was just short of catching his spur.

"No! Woody!" she called as a shattering sound was heard, "Woody?"

No sound came, and Bo tried to Look harder, but the dark night prevented her from seeing anything.

Annabelle isn't done Peep." Lotso chimed from behind her.

"how could she survive that?" Bo retorted. Woody climbed up the window slowly as Bo turned to help him. Bo gave him a smile as warm as the sun. " are-are you – okay?" she said, and woody nodded shyly and tried his best to seem okay. Funny how far away that feeling was from him.

This fact didn't go unnoticed by Bo and she looked at his overall condition, which was not good. He was hurt bad, and if it weren't for the shard of plastic he was leaning on, she knew he would collapse like a rag-doll. Woody saw her looking at him with sympathy and felt confused. Why would she be looking at him like that? After all he's done?

" You don't have to be sorry honey." Woody looked up to her, shocked and relieved. Bo's smooth smile crossed her scratched face. She always had the most beautiful smile to him, it made his heart lift, if only for a second, before, before he saw the scratch.

Memories of Annabelle's furnace hit him then, her CAT still, even after being freed from it, caused his burns to flare with pain. He flinched worrying his already worried girlfriend further. He smiled reassuringly at her. But his mind remained on Annabelle. Annabelle wanted revenge on Bo, because Bo loved him? He knew love can make someone crazy, but… did Bo ever deserve that? She never deserved that. He did, he screwed up more then her. But is revenge ever truly-

Annabelle, broken and angry, climbed up from the SunnySide playground's floor. She stood behind a distracted woody, a large steel pole clenched in her fists.

"Woody! LOOK OUT!"

The pole came and struck Woody hard in the back of his head, a shattering noise was heard by the toy in the cages as plastic pieces fell onto the cold, dead floor.

-Justified…

…..End of chapter 5…..


End file.
